070316-We-Will-See
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:40 -- AP: Hey. AT: Hi AP: So, say one wanted to avoid an incoming murder attempt... AP: I'm not cowering or asking for mercy or forgiveness. Bloodshed here helps no one. AT: Asking forrr forrrgiveness woullld be a good plllace to starrt, though AT: Especialllly if you feelll bad about what's happened AP: I do. I just don't feel there's any point in apologizing. It won't be believed by anyone or even absolve me in my own eyes. AT: You've given them verrry few reasons to want to worrrk with you AT: Woullld it be an honest apolllogy AP: Yes. AT: Then do they have to belllieve it AT: It's a starrrt and that's what's imporrrtant AT: Yes therrre arre going to be prrobllems that perrrsist but if you want to worrrk with them then you're going to need to abide by at llleast a few of theirr terrms AP: I just want to postpone Nyarla hunting season til the Scratch can happen at least. AT: That's the worrrst way to go about it AT: Don't just buy time AT: Fix things AT: Make them right so that this alllll is done and overrr with AP: When have I managed to fix anything? AT: Therrre's a firrrst time forrr everrrything AT: Giving up is a lloserrr's way out AT: Do you carrre about eitherrrr of them AT: Aaisha orrr LLorrcan AT: Do you stillll carrre about them AP: I'm still in love with Aaisha. AP: Lorcan, well, I think well of her still. AP: I feel for her, even though I caused this. AP: I loathe the thought of having to duel to the death with her. AT: You don't have to AT: Therrrre willlll be a prrice to be paid AT: One way orrr anotherrrr AT: You're a god of time, arrre you not AP: I don't feel very godlike, but I guess so. AT: Is it out of the question forrr you to both continue being arrrround and grrrrant herr herrr wish AT: I doubt you're parrticulllarrrllly llooking to die but you've sorrrrt of AP: Do you know her wish? AT: Nyarrrllla she's a purrrpllle bllood and you caused herrr matesprrrit to die AT: I can guess AP: Exactly. AT: I'm going to talllk with herrrr AT: I doubt I willlll dissuade herrr, norrrr do I intend to AT: But I may be abllle to buy you some time AT: Irrronicalllly AP: She'll likely have horrors in store for me, if not death outright. AT: She isn't a monsterrrr AP: No, she's just been pushed. AT: I think she woulllld killll you ratherrrr than AT: Torrrment you AP: I would torment me, have you met me? AT: Yes AT: Besides AT: I doubt she woulllld need to AT: I just hope to keep Aaisha uninvollllved AP: I'm only looking to see the the Scratch come to be and then maybe the new kids can do a better job. AP: I'm dead already. AP: If not Lorcan, then Libby. AP: Much harder to dissuade. AP: And much more terrifying opponent. AT: That's trrrrue. AT: Why dodge yourrr death, then? AT: Why not go towarrrds it in the best way that you can AP: Giving up is a loser's way out. AP: I'm not without options, just that the good ones aren't obvious. AT: Alllll things die eventuallllly AT: Getting a respectablllle death is not without its merrrits AT: Especiallllly if allll you're lllooking to do is stick arrround AP: Respectable death or respectable execution? AT: I'm surrrre you coulllld find one of the lllatterrrr AT: Orrr the forrrmerrr AT: Eitherrr is an option AT: Orrr neitherrr AT: But I doubt they're going to forrrestalllll theirrr judgement morrre AT: When you've had many, many warrrnings AP: Yeah, neither would be much harder to come by than the other two. AP: I mean, it's not impossible, but not plausible. AP: Besides, I don't deserve it. AT: You don't AT: But anyone can change AT: Even when they have given everrry indication that they won't AT: So you coullld earrrn it AP: I don't see how. AT: If you turrrn yourrrselllf in I may be abllle to prreserrrve yourrr lllife AT: But at this point AT: Wellll you're sorrrt of fucked AT: That's reallllly allll therrre is to say on the matterrrr AT: And unfucking it isn't going to be simplllle orrr easy and it may not even be possibllle AP: Even if you could store my life force somewhere like a prison sentence, what would stop really anyone from taking a little initiative? AT: *Shrrrug* AT: Nothing prrobabllly AT: LLike I said therrre isn't going to be a pllleasant way forrr this to go forrr you AT: You've sorrrt of fucked up a llot AT: And everrryone is verrry upset AT: I mean I'm alllso upset AT: This whollle thing is sorrrt of upsetting AT: But whateverrr AT: The point being AP: I could turn myself in and give everyone a free kick to the bulge. AT: I mean that woullld thrrow them forrr a lloop AT: You shoullld do it, at llleast that way things arrre simpllle AT: It coullld save yourrr lllife AP: In the vein of actual solutions, Serios and his Rage powers are probably the easiest way to de-escalate, were he feeling inclined. AT: I don't think even he coullld stop this now AT: Delllay it maybe AT: But LLorrcan isn't the onllly piece in pllay AP: I know. AP: That's just the most obvious 'quick fix.' AP: Probably not a lasting solution. AT: I don't think that's the naturrre of rage AT: You need to think of solllutions that arren't just DODGING CONSEQUENCES AT: Dodging them isn't fixing anything AT: You're going to have to dealll with something AT: Facing it dirrrectllly may make it at lllleast not outrright disgrrracefulll AP: The consequence is either death or worse. AT: Yes AP: If I want to live, which I do, I'd have to plea for torture or something. AP: I have no illusions of being able to fight my way to victory. AT: Do you think that you haven't earrrnt this AT: Do you think that this is unjust AP: Not at all. AT: And what if yourrr lllife coullld be trrraded forrr Erribus' AP: His should have never been traded for mine in the first place. AP: If I thought I could simply undo my ascension and his death, I'd have tried that. AT: Do you forrrget the naturrre of my powerrs AT: I'm reasonablllly surrre that I coulllld do that, prrrobablllly AT: So that's an option AT: Plllop yourr being alllive right back into him AT: Undo this whollle mess AP: If it'd return me to my ghost status and him to life, then that's great. AT: It might AP: I don't fancy being consumed in this endeavor. AT: I mean I can't prrromise anything AT: I'm harrdlllly a GOD of LLife AP: If you could seperate my soul and life force, perhaps something could be done. AP: I don't know where god status ties in. AP: If you worked with Aaisha, that might have merit. AP: I doubt she's at all inclined to aid me in any way. AP: And she wanted to kill Eribus herself last we spoke. AT: Corrrrrect AT: We'lllll see how it goes AP: She does have the ability to channel the dead. AP: If there were a proper vessel, Eribus could be revived kinda sorta. AP: Don't quote me on that. AP: Last time she summoned a ghost things went awry. AT: Right AT: LLike I said we'lllll see AP: If you can, find out what his current status is. Please? AT: I can lllook into it AT: Is that alllll AP: I guess so. AP: Save Eribus and then face the music. We'll see how all this plays out. AT: Yes AT: Yes we willlll AT: Good llluck AT: LLearrrn -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 02:04 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla